<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The day the worlds collide by Stellkind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826602">The day the worlds collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellkind/pseuds/Stellkind'>Stellkind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters and naturals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellkind/pseuds/Stellkind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover fanfic of two of my favorite thing the first one is the naturals it’s a book series by Jennifer Lynn burns and the second is Shadowhunters so we’ll see how it turns out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie/Dean, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon/ Isabell, lia/Michel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The day the worlds collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One minute</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>